


Internal Scars

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Merlin rocks at night thinking of all he has had to do, all whom he has had to kill, to fulfill his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Scars




End file.
